The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 5/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 5. (We are now at the riverboat, where James and Meowth are waiting, as Seviper and Carnivine bring in Misty along with Togepi) James: Bring her right in, boys! Meowth: Yeah, you heard him. Come on. (Inside the riverboat) James: So, you tried to run away, huh? Well, too bad, it didn't work. Did it, huh? Meowth: That's right, because you're never gonna try to get away again this time! (Laughs) (Misty sees that she is wrapped by Seviper) Misty: Let me go, Seviper! Seviper: Sevi! (Seviper releases Misty as she fell to the floor) Misty: Creepy old reptile! James: Nice work. Good boys. (Tries to pat Carnivine) Carnivine: (Growls) James: (To Carnivine) Good boys. Steady, boy. Dow-down, down boys. Heel, heel! Meowth: No, don't eat us! (James and Meowth back away from Seviper and Carnivine, as Misty picked up her crying Togepi) Misty: (To her Togepi) There, there, Togepi. Don't let them do that to you again. (Kisses Togepi) Don't cry. Togepi: Togepi. James: (Mimicking Misty) Oh, Togepi, Togepi, Togepi. Poor little Togepi. All she ever thinks about is that simple little Pokémon. (To Misty) Now you behave or I'll let Seviper and Carnivine play with your Togepi. Meowth: Yeah, like he said so. Misty: (Angrily) You will not! And besides, I'm not scared of them, like you are, James! And that goes for you, too, Meowth! James: Ah, don't you sass me! (Seviper and Carnivine growl) Meowth: Yeah, you listen to him. (To Seviper and Carnivine) All right, guys, take this naughty girl to her room. Misty: I can go by myself. Thank you! (She goes up the stairs) (Meanwhile, Jessie is on the swamp-mobile, still looking for Misty. She turns around and sees the fireworks that read "GOT GIRL", which prompts her to return to the riverboat. Cut to the heroes, who arrived ashore and leave Tokkori behind on the boat) Mario: Stick around, Tokkori. We'll signal you when we need you. Luigi: (Sees the swamp-mobile) Look out! Here she comes! (They all flee as Jessie's swamp-mobile flies over them and skids on land and stops when it got to the riverboat. Jessie enters the riverboat) Jessie: Where is she? Where is she? James: Uh-oh, where is she... Oh, we just sent her up to her room. Meowth: Yeah, we did. Jessie: Why did you let her escape? What is your alibi this time, nitwits!? James: Nitwits? Well, don't blame us, Jessie. That venomous viper of yours, and that carnivorous plant of mine are supposed to be patrolling the island. (Meowth helps James pull the boot off of Jessie) Meowth: Yeah, but they let her get away. Jessie: Ha! My precious Pokémon. We know who caught that ungrateful little brat, don't we? Hmm? (The heroes watch as they look through a window. Then they go look for a way in) James: (O.S.) Well, it was your brilliant idea to use the little Pokémon girl for this caper. If you had left it me... Jessie: (O.S.) James, you're not thinking. James: (O.S.) No, I, I know, I know. She's the only one small enough to squeeze down the black hole. (The heroes enter through a secret entrance and watch as they hide) Jessie: Yes, but why can't she find my big diamond? James: I don't know. (Walks over to a dresser and picks up a handful of diamonds) But just look at these beauties that she brought up from the cave. Oh, they'll sell for a lot of cold hard cash. (Jessie smacks the diamonds out of James' hands, as the heroes stay out of sight) James: OW! Ooh! I wish you wouldn't do that! Meowth: Yeah, please, have mercy! (Cut to the heroes) Peach: She's insane, utterly mad. Mario: (gasps) Look, there's James, along with Meowth. That means Team Rocket must be working together. Luigi: Oh, how awful. And that Seviper and Carnivine must've been their Pokémon. Toad: What a madwoman! Yoshi: (Whispering) Shh! Keep it down, they'll hear you. (We are back to Team Rocket) Jessie: (To James and Meowth) I want that diamond. I've got to have the Devil's Eye. You didn't leave Misty down in the cave long enough. James: But she won't take orders. Meowth: Yeah, she won't. Jessie: You are too soft. James: But the water was rising, and the tide was coming in, and all she did down there was fuss about dropping her Togepi in the water. Meowth: Yeah, she really doesn't want to lose her Togepi. Jessie: James, Meowth, you don't have a way with children. You must gain their confidence, make them like you. (Hugs Seviper) James: Yeah? How do you do that? Meowth: Yeah, how? Jessie: You force them to like you, idiots! At the next low tide, I'm going to put her down there, myself, and keep her there, until she finds it, and it is as simple as that. James: Oh, it's as simple as that, is it? Hmm. Well, you're the boss, uh, boss. Meowth: You said that. I'm off for my comfy catnap. Jessie: Yes. (To Seviper and Carnivine) Now come along, Seviper. You too, Carnivine. (She hums as she walks to her room. Cut to the heroes) Mario: We gotta get Misty out of here tonight. Luigi: (gasps) Somebody's coming! (They all hide and they watch as Seviper and Carnivine walk past them. Seviper then senses something and he sniffs. Cut back to the heroes) Toad: Uh-oh. Peach, I think they smell your perfume. Peach: Oh, dear. (Carnivine stops near Seviper. They both sniff. They sense there's something good for them to eat. So they slithered on the floor to the heroes' hiding spot, as Carnivine placed his hand under the dresser. Mario tries to fend off Carnivine's leafy hand, while the others watch in horror. But Carnivine grabs Mario, laughs wickedly, licks his lips, and opens his mouth to devour Mario. But Mario kicked Carnivine's hand, and Carnivine cries out in pain. Mario is dropped to the floor and he ran as Seviper tried to eat him. He then climbs up a curtain, but Seviper and Carnivine pull the curtain so hard, it broke the hanger as Mario falls) Peach: Oh, no! Luigi: Mario! (Seviper and Carnivine are now under the fallen curtain, trying to eat Mario) Mario: Hey, guys! HELP!!! (Peach, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi get in the curtain) Peach: Leave him alone, you big bullies! Luigi: Let go of my brother! Yoshi: Nobody messes with our friend! (They all pull Mario out of the curtain) Mario: Quick, over here! (The heroes rush for the organ and hide in it. They are all hidden inside the pipes. They stay out of sight as Seviper's eye looks through the hole, then goes down. Then suddenly, the organ plays as they are all sent flying out of the pipe. Carnivine was playing the organ, as Seviper slithers up to the pipes, and tries to eat one of the heroes. He misses, as he slams his tail in frustration. Mario tries to keep hold of the pipe ledge, as Carnivine plays the notes, while looking through the holes, and Seviper is looking through all the pipes. The organ continues to play as Mario is sent flying. He tries to get away, as Seviper spotted him. The note stops as Mario falls and Seviper tried to eat Mario, but missed. Carnivine continues playing more notes as Mario reunited with the others. The air pushes them as they're all flying, as Carnivine tried to keep playing the note. The heroes are whisked back and fourth and Seviper has his eye glancing through the pipe. The heroes were sent out of the pipe, as Seviper tried to catch them, but missed again, and Mario dropped to the bottom of the pipe. Peach sees Carnivine and screams. Carnivine lunges toward Peach and tried to eat her, but he crashed into the pipes. Mario frantically heads for the other pipe and gets in with help from the others, as Seviper and Carnivine tried to get to them. They all stand back as Carnivine had his fingers in the hole. Cut to Seviper with his open mouth over the pipe, as another note plays. Mario is pushed up and Seviper tried to catch him, but missed again, as Mario jumped back inside the pipe. Carnivine then plays wildly on the organ. Meanwhile, in Jessie's room, Jessie is locating the Devil's Eye on the map. She hears the whistling from the organ, gets out of her chair, and storms out of the room with an annoyed look on her face. We are back to the organ as Carnivine stroke the note so hard, it blew out Mario. Seviper crashed through the organ's pipes, as Carnivine is running with his mouth open and Mario falls into Carnivine's mouth. Carnivine snaps his mouth shut. Peach and the others watch in horror) Peach: (gasps) Mario! Luigi: Oh, no! Yoshi: Oh, the horror! (Jessie stormed into the room in a rage, as Seviper and Carnivine watch in fear) Jessie: Seviper! Carnivine! Stop that infernal racket! I mean now! (She hits Carnivine on the head with her pole, causing him to spit out Mario. Jessie screams and jumps on a chair) Jessie: (gasps) James! James, an intruder! He can't be here! (Mario tries to run but sees the broom, held by James) Jessie: Curses! Get rid of him! (Mario flees as James hits the chair, causing Jessie to fall to the floor. He reaches the others and they all flee) Jessie: (O.S.) (gasps) There's more of them! (They flee as Carnivine and Seviper tried to eat them. Carnivine gets hit by James' swinging broom. We see James trying to hit the heroes with the broom, as Meowth tries to hit them with a fly swatter. Jessie now has her gun and starts shooting, startling James and Meowth. The heroes flee as Seviper tried to eat them, but gets stunned by the bullet. James and Meowth hide as Jessie continues shooting until her gun stopped) Jessie: Oh! What is wrong with this thing?! (The heroes, Seviper and Carnivine, and James and Meowth all look up and see Jessie trying to make her gun work. Mario and the others sneak away and head out near the rail outside) Jessie: James, Meowth, what's wrong?! (She start hitting the gun) James: Well, I don't... (A bullet passes by and startles James. Cut to Meowth) Meowth: What? (The bullet passes him as he yells. Then the bullet hits the railing as the heroes fall off the boat. We now see Tokkori, who starts flying around. The heroes had fallen in the water) Mario: Hey, Tokkori, over here! (Tokkori flies over to the heroes and they all get in their boat) Mario: Is everyone all right? Peach: Gosh! They tried to kill us! That terrible Team Rocket! Oh, if only I was a Pokémon Trainer with my own Pokémon, I'd show them. Yoshi: I knew it, those guys were jerks. Toad: Yeah, and I knew they think we are intruders. Luigi: (Sighs) It's no use, guys. Maybe Big the Cat was right. But what can the five of us do? (Rescue Aid Society plays) R-E-S Rescue Aid Society Peach: Oh, come on, guys. The Society's counting on us. We can't quit now. Oh, and that Pokémon Trainer. We've just got to rescue her. Rescue Aid Society (Song fades, as we zoom up to the top of the riverboat with the window lighting) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes